User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary
Info Appearance She is a tall beautiful woman with an green hair and an yellow eyes. She usually wearing an purple suit and a tiny black hat. Personality Glenn is a gluttony woman that frequently breaks dishes and gets hyped whenever food or money is being talked about. Glenn goes in to great lengths when it comes to food that she can eat anything. Powers Demigod Physiology: *'Invulnerability': Her demigods body are immune to most phenomena. She can endure extreme temperatures, are unaffected by disease, and some can brush off attacks capable of destroying entire planets. *'Supernatural Physical Abilities': Her demigods body have immense physical power. She can move and react at blistering speeds, can destroy areas of land that dwarf cities with a single punch, and can lift incredibly heavy objects. *'Immortality': She possesses an infinite life span, as she can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. *'Super Regeneration': Glenn can regenerate completely so long as she is not instantly killed by an attack (i.e. disintegration, incineration, one-hit kill). **Accelerating Regeneration **Bone Regeneration **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Injury Immunity **Mental Regeneration **Nerve Regeneration **Reforming **Regenerative Durability **Regrowth **Pain Suppression **Self-Sustenance **Supernatural Condition **Thermal Resistance Omniphagy: Glenn can eat any substance without harmful effects, regardless of what she is consume. She can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. *Atomic Consumption *Infinite Digestive System *Contortive Ingestion Tongue Extension: Glenn is able to make her tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. Hyper-Jaw: Glenn has particularly strong bite because of her sharp teeth and her unusual jaw-structure *Elastic Jaws *Sharp Teeth Hypervore: Glenn can eat virtually any form of matter, regardless of size or shape, without harming her stomach, mouth, or digestive system. She is even capable of storing matter within her bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *Adaptive Metabolism *Enhanced Eating *Biological Absorption *Gut Imprisonment Infinite Stomach: Glenn has an unlimited storage capacity and can store anything as well as manipulate everything that has something to do with storing, imprisoning, binding, sealing, etc. She can store anything or anyone without any limitations of any kind such as time, amount or mass. *All Imprisonment Abilities *Binding *Conceptual Containment *Dimensional Storage *Energy Containment *Infinite Supply Stomach Lock: Glenn can lock/unlock her stomach. Ability Mastering: '''Glenn has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation '''IQ Infinity: Glenn has a continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit. *Clear Mind - with ever expanding intellect one can unlock all of the mental boundary's by shunting excessive cognitive blocks. *Absolute Intelligence *Transcendent Consciousness - her consciousness becomes the infinitely powerful. *Mental Evolution - as her intellect continues to grow, her mind will evolve with it. Urination Negation: Glenn is able to live like normal, but lacks the need to defecate or urinate. *Gut Storage *Immunity to Digestive Expulsion Inducement Abilities Absorption: Glenn can absorb everything, including matter/energy, power, concepts, etc., while removing it from the source, into her body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. permanently. *Absorbing Regeneration *Absorption Empowerment **Metabolization *Assimilative Evolution *Assimilation Shield *Supernatural Condition *Absorbing Replication *Absorption Beam Emission *Absorption Field Projection *Absorption Slash *Absorption Weaponry **Absorption Artillery *Adaptation Absorption *Age Absorption *Card Absorption *Chemical Absorption *Color Absorption *Concept Absorption *Data Absorption *Death Absorption *Digestive Assimilation *Dream Absorption *Duplication Absorption *Elemental Absorption **Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Emotion Absorption *Environmental Absorption *Experience Absorption *Explosion Absorption *History Absorption *Impact Absorption *Inertia Absorption *Insanity Absorption *Knowledge Absorption *Life Absorption *Life-Force Absorption **Aura Absorption *Luck Absorption *Magical Energy Absorption *Matter Absorption **Mass Absorption *Memory Absorption *Mind Absorption *Organic Absorption *Psychic Energy Absorption *Power Absorption *Property Absorption *Soul Absorption *Space-Time Absorption **Meta Space-Time Absorption *Spell Absorption *Stamina Absorption *Suffering Absorption *Speed Theft *Vibration Absorption *Weapon Assimilation Ultimate Stealing: Glenn is able to steal the power,skill,memory,apperance,...etc of anything and everything that she eat. *Power Absorption *Power Erasure **Power Destruction *Power Negation *Power Mixture by combining absorbed powers. *Talent Theft *Divine Power Absorption *Empathic Power Absorption *Enhanced Power Absorption *Post-Mortem Power Absorption *Power Borrowing **Enhanced Power Borrowing *Power Containment *Regenerative Absorption *Strength Absorption Comsumtive Learning: Glenn can learn anything about the subject by eating it. Superior Power Absorption : Glenn can steal the powers of others and augment them to be better than the original user. *Power Absorption *Self-Power Augmentation *Power Augmentation Consumptive Replication : Glenn is able to obtain powers by consuming/absorbing the owners of said powers or a piece of them. Consumptive Absorption : Glenn can consume objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes by eating, swallowing or trapping an object or prey in her mouth or stomach. She is able to increase her own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power. *Absorbing Replication *Absorption *Biological Absorption *Consumption Mimicry *Consumptive Replication *Infinite Digestive System *Matter Ingestion *Mimicry Form *Power Absorption *Symbiotic Absorption Equipment ? Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts